James Potter in Year Five
by gryffindor-chaser-701
Summary: James's fifth year is full of mystery....
1. Default Chapter

James Potter and Year Five  
  
-Chapter 1-  
Old Routine  
  
It was a cool summer morning, September 1st actually, and another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was awaiting young fifteen-year- old James Potter. James was a skinny boy for his age and his hair was always messy and stood up at the back. James's fifth year at Hogwarts would be his O.W.L year (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) in which he planned to study hard in (even though he never really studied but still got good marks). He was also a troublemaker at the school. One would call him a class clown. "Oh dear, James get up! We have to get to King's Cross in one hour!" his mother shouted.  
James shot up on his bed and looked at his clock. Sure enough, it was ten o'clock. He quickly got up and dressed loaded his trunk and his broom and headed down for a quick breakfast.  
They got into their car and left for the train station. While on the way he heard his father say things like "Darn muggle traffic!" and "If I could just blast them." James wasn't paying attention, he was busy thinking of his friends and Hogwarts.. he would see them once again.  
They arrived at King's Cross at 10:45 and quickly passed through platform nine and ¾ where James and his parents said good bye.  
"Good Luck on your O.W.L exams, dear." Said his mother. "And don't get into to much trouble." Added his father.  
"Alright, bye mum, bye dad!" yelled James running to the black and scarlet coloured Hogwarts Express. 


	2. onto hogwarts

-Chapter 2-  
On to Hogwarts  
  
On the train, James was desperate to find his friends again, the up the isle he saw the back head of who he recognized was Remus Lupin. "Remus! Remus!" James shouted but Remus's head didn't turn. "Hey, Moony!" At this name, Remus turned. "James, how are you? How was your summer?" Remus asked, "Fine, fine" said James grinning.  
  
James, Remus and his two other good friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, all had names of which they knew each other by. Remus was, as we heard was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail. Each one had a name for a reason. James noticed something on Remus's robes. "What's that?" said James pointing to a badge. It was a red and gold badge with the Gryffindor lion behind a golden "P". Then it hit him.  
  
"You? A Prefect?!" said James in amazement. "Yep, the other Gryffindor one is Marie Bloomsdale…" replied Remus.  
James wasn't paying attention; he was looking at a pair of girls that had just come out of a compartment. One girl was a Ravenclaw, Janice Bluesky and the other was a Gryffindor, Lily Evans. At the sight of Lily, James tried to flat his hair, which was quite a task. "H-hey, Evans." James tried to say casually.  
"Oh, hi James." replied Lily.  
"How was your sum…" James started but Lily just walked by "Damn…"  
"Don't worry James there'll be other times." said Remus  
"Yeah, Right… anyways, have you seen Sirius or Peter?" asked James "No not yet, we better go get our seats before someone else takes them." said Remus  
James and Remus walked to the back of the train where they usually sat. James noticed someone in their compartment.  
"Wha- who's in our seats?" said James " Don't worry I'll see him" said Remus.  
"No, I will." Said James firmly. "Hey who are y—whoa oh hey Sirius!" Remus entered too.  
"Oh hey James, Moony. Sit down, guys." Said Sirius. Sirius had long shoulder –length hair a handsome face, and brown eyes, no taller than James. There, the talked about their summers when some one fell into the compartment clumsily. "OI!" said Sirius. "Took you long enough to find us, Peter." "S-sorry." Stammered Peter. After that they talked, joked, laughed and talked about, of course, Quidditch. James was looking forward to the Quidditch season at school. James was a Gryffindor chaser, and a very good one at that. The train stopped at Hogsmeade station, unloaded their things and headed to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts. It was already night. They heard the familiar voice of " Firs' years this way, yeh don't wan to be late!" it was the gamekeeper, Hagrid. "I can't wait to try out the transformations again." Said Sirius in a low voice. Remus was a werewolf and once a month he would transform and leave the castle for the night. But James, Sirius and Peter had tried to turn to animals to go with Remus. They have been trying for three years so far. When they got up to the castle, they left heir luggage at the entrance where they would be taken up to their dormitories later. James turned but bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where your going, Snivellus" it was a greasy-black haired boy named Severus Snape. "I think you should watch where your going, Potter!" snarled Severus. James raised his wand but someone pulled it down.  
"James, don't" it was Remus. James lowered his wand. "Move along, Snivellus". And with that he disappeared into the crowd.  
"Why'd you ruin the fun, Moony?" Remus only shrugged. Sirius continued, "C'mon Prongs, I'm hungry."  
Then the four friends walked into the great hall for the feast. 


End file.
